


Derniers mots

by almayen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Night King wins, Season/Series 08
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: La grande guerre est là, et l'humanité a perdu. Héros et vilains sont alors transformés en Marcheurs Blancs... mais quels seront leurs derniers mots avant de devenir à leur tour des monstres ? Et à qui adresseront ils leurs dernières pensées ? Venez le découvrir ici...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Gilly à Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Hey à vous !
> 
> Cette fiction est en réalité un recueil de mini (mini) drabble. Mais quand je dis mini, c'est de l'ordre de… la phrase. Je me suis en effet demandé quels seraient les derniers mots des personnages de Got, si les marcheurs blancs gagnaient et transformaient tout le monde en l'un des leurs (joie). Voici donc le résultat de ces interrogations.
> 
> Je ne prendrai que des personnages vivants dans la dernière saison, et qui auront donc à affronter la grande guerre. Ils pourront en revanche adresser leurs derniers mots à des personnages vivants ou déjà morts ! N'hésitez pas à m'en proposer d'ailleurs.
> 
> Disclaimer : Game of thrones est à GRRM. Pour l'organisation de la fic, j'avais lu quelque chose d'un peu similaire sur Harry Potter il y a bien des années, je serai donc incapable d'en indiquer l'auteur car ça remonte à loin…

**Gilly à Sam**

« Prends soin de Petit Sam pour moi, d'accord ? »


	2. Jaime à Brienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je viens de finir mon exposé d'anglais, et j'ai envie de dormir. Vous, ça va ?

" Je vais avoir les yeux aussi bleus que les vôtres, fillette… "


	3. Davos à Shireen

" Votre sacrifice n'aura servi à rien, princesse. Désolé de m'en être montré indigne "


	4. Cersei à Jaime

" Nous étions censés quitter cette terre ensemble, Jaime ! "


	5. Jon au déserteur

" Nous aurions dû vous prendre au sérieux "


	6. Arya à Jon

" J'aurai au moins aimé te revoir avant de mourir "


	7. Brienne à Catelyn

" J'ai rompu mon serment, ma lady. Je n'ai pas su protéger vos filles finalement. Pardonnez-moi "


	8. Gendry à Arya

" La mort ne change rien à mon souhait. Je veux toujours que vous deveniez ma lady "


	9. Daenerys à Drogo

" Mon soleil et mes étoiles. J'arrive. "


	10. Jaime à Aerys

" _Brûle-les tous_ , hein ? J'imagine que vous seriez heureux à ma place "


	11. Sansa à Arya

" C'est toi la dame de Winterfell, désormais "


	12. Jorah à Jeor

" Je sais que je vous ai déçu, Père. Mais j'espère m'être montré digne de vous en mes derniers instants "


	13. Le roi de la nuit à l'humanité

" Attendez ! Vous ne savez même pas pourquoi je suis venu... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette phrase sort un peu des autres car elle ne répond pas vraiment au prompt du résumé (humanité transformée en marcheur blanc lors de la grande guerre) mais j'avais envie de m'intéresser le temps d'une dizaine de mots à ce personnage.


	14. Viserion à Daenerys

" Je ne voulais pas me battre contre toi, maman... "


	15. Yara à Theon

" J'aurais dû te suivre à Winterfell. Me retrancher sur les îles de fer n'a servi à rien, et au moins, j'aurais pu mourir à tes côtés "


	16. Le peuple aux seigneurs

" Vous avez privilégié vos jeux de trônes plutôt que nos vies. Honte sur vous "


	17. Theon à Ramsay

" Je ne veux pas te retrouver en Enfer... pitié... "


	18. Bran à la corneille à trois yeux

" Tu as installé ton pouvoir en moi. Tu m'as privé de mes émotions, de mon passé, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien. "


	19. Mélisandre au maître de Lumière

" Maître... pourquoi nous abandonner maintenant ? "


	20. Brienne à Jaime

" Vous n'auriez pas dû me faire chevalier. Je n'en ai pas été digne "


End file.
